The Vampire's Love
by Twilight-A-14
Summary: One girl left her family long time ago, because of one stupid spider. Soon she ended up in a camp full with people of her own kind, she meets a boy named Takuto. Whenever she sees him or is near him she gets a vision. Not from the future, but from the past. Things go well untill her 'ex' best friend shows up. Rated T for safety. Akane x Shindou and a bit Akane x Kirino.
1. Prologue

It's been a long while since Akane had to leave her family. Some guy who called himself Fudou, took her to a place where she found people of her own. And what kind of people! Fudou called it "camp freakazoid".

'Once you're in, you'll never get out.'

Even though she wasn't allowed to leave the campsite, she didn't feel locked up at all. She found new friends who treated her like their own flesh and blood. And the camp was always traveling, because almost everyone was a part of "Cirque du Freak". A circus that travelled around the country.

She developpes her magical powers and even grows a monkey-tail and angel-wings.

'You're a monkey girl.'

Midori her best friend had the abbility to look in the future.  
Aoi could hypnose people.  
Sayuri was born with the power to duplicate, a.k.a. a doppelganger.  
Kinako was half bunny, born with bunny ears and always jumping around.

And suddenly a new guy came. His name is Shindou. Everytime she's near him, she had visions, not from the future but from the past.

Shindou is a half-vampire, trying not to drink human blood and he refuses to sleep in a coffin.

Her best friend has more trouble than he sais he has.

* * *

**Sneak peak:**

* * *

'You look tired.' I noticed. 'Aren't you sleeping well?'

'No, no the bed is fine.' He said quickly as he saw my worried face.

'Bed?' I thought. 'But you're half vampire Takuto.' I said. 'You're supposed to sleep in a coffin.'

He only laughed.

I noticed the red in his eyes was blood red now, it wouldn't take long before they would turn black. And then he would die.

'When was the last time you've had a drink?' I asked.

'Just a few minutes ago.' He said. 'Remember, you were there.'

'I meant blood Takuto.' I said. 'You need blood.'

'I don't want to loose my last bit of humanity.' He said.

'But you need it.' I said. 'Have you any idea what will happen to you if you refuse to live like a vampire?'

'I'm a god damn' it blood sucker!' He said angrily. 'I know what will happen!'

'Half blood sucker.' I corrected him.

He laughed frustrated.

'You have no idea what I'm going through.' He said cold.

'You're scared right?' I asked and smiled sweetly to him. 'I do know what you're going through.'

He said nothing, but I could see the red disappear and his eyes turned black. It was happening.

'Guess I need to do it for you.' I said frustrated and I climbed on his lap.

'Akane?! What are you doing.' He asked surprised.

'Saving your life!' I said angrily. I took of my vest so my shoulder was bare. I made a little cut in my shoulder with my nail, a little stream of blood came out of it.

'Akane no!' Shindou said resolute.

'You have no say in this!' I said. I pulled him to me, his lips touched my shoulder. He pressed them together but a little blood managed to slip through them, I could feel that he opened his mouth. A sharp pain of biting teeth in my shoulder made me gasp for air.

'Well at least he wont die right now.' I thought. I relaxed and let him drink.

* * *

**Me: Maybe I revealed a little too much, hope you guys liked it! :D**


	2. Flashbacks

**Me: Ohayo mina-san! Sorry it took a while for updating.**

**Akane: Why did you do this?!**

**Me: I had to, just look at the lost look in Shindou's eyes. He really has to know.**

**Shindou: Know what? Why am I here, it's almoast time for soccer practise.**

**Me: You're as romantic as a dead slug.**

**Akane: *giggles***

**Shindou: What do you mean? I can be romantic if I want to.**

**Me: Oh yeah? Prove it!**

**Shindou: Oh.. ok ehm...**

**Me: You don't know what to say right?**

**Shindou: *grumbl mumbl***

**Me: Never mind just hold Akane's hand, maybe you'll find out what real romance is. Kirino-kun, would you please do the disclamer?**

**Kirino: Sure, Sayuri doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone or the characters.**

* * *

**- Kirino P.O.V. -**

'Kariya!' I yelled when I saw eight blood red eyes staring at me from his backpack. 'What the hell! Did you steal Mr. Fudou's spider?! Are you completely insane?'

'Keep your voice down!' He said in a hushed tone. 'And no, I didn't steal it. I just borrowed it.'

'Again, ARE YOU COMPLETELY INSANE!' I whispered.

'I couldn't help not doing it!' Kariya said. 'You know how much I love spiders.'

'And you know how much I hate them.' I replied angry. 'Just what were you thinking? What are you going to do with it?'

'It's a her and she has a name.' Said Kariya.

'I don't care about it's name.' I said frustrated. 'Do you know how much trouble you're in?'

'I already have her for two weeks, and if Mr. Fudou wanted her back, she would've been gone after the first night .' Kariya said shrugging.

'Fudou could slice your throat!' I almost yelled again. 'Stealing from a vampire is the most stupidest thing you can do!'

Kariya grinned to me. 'Don't worry Kirino-senpai, everything will be fine.' He walked away with the spider in his backpack.

'Untill she escapes and someone dies.' I muttered. 'Just like last time when you brought a toxic spider into the school.'

_'Kariya-kun what is that?' I asked while looking at the poison green eyes._

_'It's a spider.' Said Kariya, his eyes were shining of admiration. 'A very pretty one.'_

_'You're scarry,' Said Akane, my secret crush and best friend. 'Just like that thing in the box.'_

_'That thing is a Phoneutria Nigriventer' (real spider and **don't** search it on google unless you're not afraid of spiders!) Said Kariya angrily. 'One of the most poisonous spiders in the world.'_

_'Then why is it here?' I asked._

_'For my project about poisonous spiders.' Kariya explained._

_'It's scaring me.' Said Akane, she looked at the spider with those big purple eyes._

_'Wanna take a better look?' Asked Kariya mischivously. He almost threw the cage to Akane, who screamed of fear. She managed to dodge the cage, but unfortunatully, the cage fell on the ground and the iron door opened. And the spider crawled out of the cage, right to Akane._

_'Ranmaru!' Screamed Akane. I ran to her and kicked the spider away from her. And you could say that the odds weren't in my favor because the spider managed to geta grib on my shoe. The last thing I remembered was a painfull stab in my ankle that spreaded through my entire body. And then nothing, I felt nothing. I fell to the ground of the crippling poison._

_The next thing was a white room and lots of devices with little tubes attached to sharp needles pierced into my body. A nurse came in and seemed relieved._

_'Are you awake?' She asked._

_I nodded to her._

_'Yougata, we were getting worried about you.' She said smiling. 'We thought we were too late with the antidote. Thank god you are still alive.' She sounded like someone else didn't._

_'There's someone else?' I asked confused._

_Her eyes widened when she realised she had said too much. 'It's nothing, just try to sleep some more ok?'_

_As if I could ever sleep peacefully after that. My parents told me that Akane died of the spider bite._

_'She tried to keep the spider away from you and then...'_

_I didn't need to hear the rest, my best friend was dead. Because of me._

'Oi! Kirino.' Said Shindou as he waved his hand before my eyes. 'Kirino are you there?'

'Yeah, I was just somehwere else with my thoughts.' I said.

'So Kariya brought another spider to school huh.' Shindou said.

'You know about it?!' I asked surprised.

'Yeah, why you ask?'

I sighed. Could I tell him that Kariya stole the spider?

'Something wrong?' Asked Shindou.

I frowned but decided to tell him. 'Kariya stole that spider.' I said.

'From his fathers privat jungle?' Asked Shindou.

'No from the circus of two weeks ago.' I said frustrated.

'Y..you mean he stole it from Mr. Fudou?' Shindou asked with widened eyes.

My eye twitched, he could be so dumb sometimes. 'Did you see someone else with a spider?!' I almost yelled.

'Geez relax, what's wrong with you?'

'Nothing.' I said.

'Is this about what happened ten years ago?' Shindou asked.

'I said it's nothing!' I said and I walked away from Shindou. 'I just want to be alone for a moment.'

* * *

**- Fudou P.O.V. -**

'Are you sure this is the right thing?' Asked Kidou.

'Don't worry about it goggle, everything is just fine.' I said.

'Aren't you worried about that kid two weeks ago?' Kidou said, continuing with his unnecessary and endless stream of questions.

'You mean the pink haired one?' I asked and frowned. 'Now you mention it.'

'His blood was that bad?'

'More than bad.' I said.

'He did offer himself a an assistant.' Said Kidou.

'I was actually thinking about that, that kid...' I said. 'He said he wanted to become a vampire, more than anything.'

'He will...' Said Fuyuka half in trance. 'He will form a threat... And become...' She started to pass out.

'Fuyuka!' I screamed while trying to keep her awake to tell he what she saw.

'And become... a... a vampire, Mr. Tiny, the Little Man, so much death.' She woke up from her vision. 'What did I say?'

'Something terrible.' I said.

* * *

**Me: End of chapter one, sorry if it's short and a bit confusing.**


	3. Exchanging poison

**Me: Ohayo Mina-san! Here's the second part of 'The Vampire's Love' Enjoy!**

**Shindou: Sayuri-san doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone or the characters or the movie 'The Vampire's Assistant'.**

**Me: It will be mostly like the movie instead of the books. Because I think the movie is better.**

* * *

**- Kirino P.O.V. -**

_I expected the spider to escape  
but not that quickly  
Kariya is an idiot, for bringing them to school  
And as you can guess, I tried to kill the spider  
before the spider could kill someone_

_And I had bad luck  
again  
I was bitten  
AGAIN!  
After that my parents told me a friend of mine had saved me  
again  
But he didn't die_

_yet._

* * *

'Kariya!' I yelled. 'I told you the spider would escape, it always does!'

'No it doesn't!' Kariya yelled back.

'Oh no! Then what happened?' I asked.

'Well... uhm..' Kariya hesitated.

'You IDIOT!' I scolded him. 'Just help me catch it, or kill it.' I kept that last part to myself.

'Just don't hurt her!' Kariya said.

'Hurt? Me?' I asked, I grinned. 'I'm going to torture that thing.' I thought.

I ran after the deadly spider, with all the screams everyone made it wasn't that hard to find. I tried to crush her under my shoe, but she was fast. Everytime I thought she was dead I saw her standing next to my shoe. She was quicker than I thought.

I ran to the caretakers closet and grabbed a broom. I ran back to the hall and saw that the spider wanted to escape throught the window. I ran to the window and slammed it shut. I didn't saw the spider anymore.

'Did it escape?' I thought. But I saw it in the corner of my eye. On the ceiling. It crawled away from me, but it got stuck in a piece of gum someone had managed to paste on the ceiling. I walked to it, and I trid to crush her with the broom.

'NO!' I heard Kariya scream.

'Kirino!' Yelled Shindou. 'Watch out, the spider!'

I saw that the spider crawled down the broom stick, those eight red angry eyes were focussed on me.

'Shit!' I thought. I dropped the broom but the spider jumped on my arm crawled to my shoulder, up my neck to my face and paused when she had reached my cheek. I didn't dare to move.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAH!' I screamed it out when the spider bit me, I felt the poison flowing into my veins and spreading through my entire body.

Before everything went black.

* * *

**- Shindou P.O.V. -**

I ran to my best friend and kicked the spider off his face. His face was pale except for the purple circle around the two monstress holes. I saw his black veins underneath his skin.

'Is he dead?' Asked Kariya.

'I hope you're happy.' I said cold.

'What do you mean?' Asked Kariya surprised.

'This is all your fault!' I yelled at him. 'If you didn't steal that stupid spider he would be alive!'

'The bite isn't an instant kill you know.' Said Kariya frustrated. 'If we bring him to the hospital they can fix him.' He took out his cell phone and called 9-1-1.

Not much later an ambulance stopped before the school. They carried him into the ambulance and they left.

'What can I do?' I thought. 'If I do nothing he'll die. But what can I do?' The answer to my problem hit me in the face. 'Fudou..., he would probably knew what to do.'

So I left in the dead of night, searching for the theatre Kirino, Kariya and I visited two weeks ago. It was abandoned, I didn't expect them to hang around for such a long time after the last show.

I tried to open the rusty door to the old theatre, with a loud scream it opened. The streetlight lit up the dark coridor that ended in a long stair to the basement. I took a deep breath and headed down the stairs. I had to watch out that I wouldn't fall or trip over something and die here in the dark. I finally reached the end of the stairs, there was a small light burning in the theatre. I didn't know then that an awfull surprise was waiting for me.

* * *

**- Normal P.O.V. -**

A dark figure was waiting in the dim light of the hundred candles, stroking a well known poisonous spider. Her red eyes were shimering in the candle light, they were focussing on the entrance. She heard the door opening.

'Come in, come in.' Said Fudou. 'Don't be shy.'

He was surprised he saw Shindou instead of the spider thief.

'Surprised to see me?' Asked Shindou.

'Lets say I didn't expact you.' Said Fudou shrugging. 'Want to borrow my spider too?'

'Actually I came for an anecdote.' Said Shindou.

'And why should I give you that?' Fudou said evily grinning. 'Maybe I have enough for lets say a few hundred bites and I just don't want to share it.'

'But..' Replied Shindou, who started to loose his patience.

'But maybe there's only one bottle left, and I want to save it for a real emergency.' Said Fudou cold.

'But you can't let Kirino die!' Shindou yelled angrily.

'Give me one reason not to,' Fudou said frustrated. 'besides, he tried to kill my precious spider.' He stroke madam Octa over her little head.

'He tried to protect others.' Shindou replied.

'And I should believe that?' Fudou asked. 'How do you know he wasn't thinking of himself first.'

'Because he always thinks of others before himself.' Shindou said. 'That's how he is.'

'hm.'

'I will do anything to help my friend!' Shindou yelled.

That caught Fudou's attention. 'Everything?'

'Everything!' Replied Shindou.

'Well... there is a way.' Said Fudou.

'Tell me! What is it?'

'You could become my assistant.'

'Your what...? Are you out of your mind?!'

'Well I see that your friend is not that important to you.'

'NO! No wait.' Shindou sighed. 'Fine I'll become your assistant.'

Fudou grinned. He stood in front of Shindou in less than a second.

'Raise your hands.' Said Fudou. He raised his own. 'Come on we don't have all night!'

Shindou raised his hands and in less than a second Fudou had pierced his nails in Shindou's fingertips. Blood came out of the ten little cuts.

'Au! What did you do that for?' Shindou asked surprised.

Fudou made ten little cuts in his fingers too.

'Raise your hands.' Fudou ordered.

'No you're crazy.' Said Shindou.

'Do you want your friend to die?'

'No.'

'Than raise those girly hands of yours!' Fudou yelled.

'When was the last time you'd brushed your teeth?' Shindou thought, because with his yell an unhuman stench left his mouth. But Shindou did as he said and raised my (READ: not girly!) hands. Fudou laid his fingertips over Shindou's and he felt something cold flowing into his body. It made him gasp for air. They stood there for a couple of seconds, but every second made it harder not to scream of the cold.

* * *

**- Shindou P.O.V. -**

Finally Fudou released our fingertips and I fell back. I felt numb, like I was floating in a buble. Always scared that it would break and I would fall down.

'Are you allright kid?' Asked Fudou.

'I feel... I feel cold.' I said slowly.

'Lick your fingers.' He ordered.

I did what he told me to and I licked my fingers. I saw the ten little cuts healing before my eyes. Leaving ten small scars on them.

'What is this?' I asked. 'Some kind of vampire power?'

'Healing spit, very usefull.' Said Fudou.

'So... superspit?' I asked. I saw Fudou grin.

'You could say it like that.' He said smiling. 'But it wont work against Madam Octa's poison. We've gotta be quickly if you want to save your friend.'

'Or else?' I asked.

'If you don't want him to end up as Jack Skeleton I would hurry if I were you.' He said and I followed him out of the theatre.

* * *

**Me: The love part will come in like two or three chapters, but first the change from human to vampire. Or actually half vampire.**

**Please review!**


	4. Vampires Betray

**Me: Ohayo Mina-san here's the third chapter!**

**Fei: Yuri-chan doesn't own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone or the characters or the movie "The Vampire's Assistant"**

**Me: Arigatou Fei-kun!**

* * *

**- Shindou P.O.V. -**

_Life always makes an unexpected twist  
My life didn't make a twist  
Because my live ended  
The moment Mr. Fudou made those cuts in my fingers_

_And told me I had to leave my family_

_And friends_

_It will be a adventure! He said  
__but I wanted nothing more but to go home  
Or wake up an realise it was just a dream_

_But then I had to forget her  
_

_do I want to forget her?_

* * *

We left the theatre, I was glad I could see something again after the darkness.

'Climb on my back.' Said Fudou.

'What?' I asked.

'Climb on my back.' Said Fudou again.

'I think I'd rather walk.' I said.

'Flitting is faster.' Said Fudou, he sounded a little impatient. And because I didn't want him to change his mind, I climbed on his back.

'Whatever you do, don't let go!' Said Fudou. I didn't had time to ask why because suddenly we were racing through the streets of Tokyo. Was he running? I looked at his legs and saw he was running indeed.

We stopped after a couple of minutes, I fell of his back.

'What the hell was that!?' I yelled.

'Shh! Not so loud!' Said Fudou angry. 'Or do you want to wake up the neighbourhood?'

'Sorry.' I said. 'But tell me, what is this ehm...'

'Flitting.' Said Fudou.

'Whatever.' I said. 'Just tell me what it is.'

'It's called flitting, vampires use it to run faster.' Explained Fudou.

'Wait...what?! You're a vampire?!' I yelled.

'Wow how smart of you!' Said Fudou with a voice full of sarcasm. 'Really I didn't expect you to find out.'

'So you admit that you are one.' I said.

'If I say I am a vampire, will you shut up?' Fudou asked.

I nodded.

'Good now climb on my back, we have to save your friend.' Said Fudou. 'Besides you can't climb wals with those "girly" hands of yours.' He laughed a little of his own joke.

'Are you actually thinking of breaking into a hospital!?' I asked. 'Why don't we just use the front door like every other normal person?'

'Ehm.. One: because we aren't normal, two: because visit hour is over, three: we can get in unseen if we climb in and four: because I can!' Fudou summed. 'So climb on my back.'

'Fine.' I said.

'But let me first take off my shoes.' Said Fudou. I looked as he took of his shoes and socks.

'Why do you take off your shoes?' I asked.

'I'll tell you later, but now we have to give your friend the antidote.' Said Fudou. 'Wich room?'

'Fifth floor, the one in the middle.' I said pointing to the window of Kirino's room.

'Allright lets go!' Said Fudou. I climbed on his back and he started to climb the hospital wall. Diving his finger and toe-nails into the concrete wall, leaving small cracks in it. In less than ten seconds we were in front of the window, I saw Kirino, his skin was pale a bit grey you could see all of his vines underneath his skin. Fudou opened the window and he climbed in. Once he was standing on the steady floor I stepped on the floor and ran to Kirino.

I gasped for air when I saw how swollen the bitemark had became, the edges of the mark were purple.

'I see we're just in time.' Said Fudou. 'Just a little longer and he would've been dead meet.'

'Then why do you just stand there?' I almost yelled. 'Give him the antidote.'

'tsk.' Said Fudou. He took a little bottle from his pocket. He walked over to Kirino looked at the bitemark and emptied the bottle in his mouth.

'What the heck are you doing?!' I yelled.

He raised his hand, meaning that I had to shut up. He made a little cut in Kirino's arm and laid his mouth on it.

'So you drink the antidote AND you suck his blood?!' I said. 'What kind of man are you?!' He spat on the ground.

'Just shut up will you!' He said angry. 'There's no other way to pass the antidote! If I would've put it in his infusion sack it wouldn't have worked, drinking it would mean an insert death. And I didn't suck his blood! I actually blew the antidote into his veins.'

'But why did you spit on the ground.' I asked.

'Too much antidote would turn out into poison.' Said Fudou. 'He would've died immediately.'

'Is he going to be oke?' I asked.

'I gave him the antidote, he'll be fine.' Said Fudou. 'And we have to go.'

He walked back to the window.

'Come on sissy pants!' Said Fudou impatient. 'We don't have all night.'

I hesitated. I wanted to stay to see Kirino wake up, I wanted to be sure he would be ok. Fudou could say he would, but there was something about him that said not to trust him with everything he sais.

'Come on we have to go! NOW!' He yelled angry.

And that's what made me press all of the buttons that would let the nurses know that something went wrong in here. I crossed my fingers into a cross and walked to Kirino.

'Stay back!' I said to him.

He laughed. 'You have any idea how stupid you look right now?' He asked. 'Give me a call when you're life goes wrong!' He said and he disappeared through the window.

* * *

_That was the last time I saw him.  
The next moment the room was filled with docters  
They asked me what I was doing here  
but they mostly ignored me  
They were focussed on Kirino_

_I was glad he was going to be ok_

_But I wouldn't  
Fudou said that my life would go wrong_

_I now know what he ment_

**- Shindou P.O.V. -**

I ran down the stairs to answer the door. When I opened the door I saw my girlfriend Okatsu standing before me.

'Hi Takuto darling! I heard about Kirino and I came as fast as I could.' She said. 'Is he ok?'

'He is now, the doctors said that his body got rid of the spider poison.' I said. 'Wanna come in?'

'Yeah sure!' She said smiling and came in. 'But I wonder how, I mean as far as I heard none of the other hospitals had a cure for it, and I think that the poison's too strong for the body too "get rid of it".'

'You can tell that too the doctors but I don't think they would actually listen to you.' I said.

'Because I'm "a little girl".' She said with an anoyed face and a baby voice. The subject seemed to make her angry. 'I mean come on! So what I am a girl at least I have brains!' The more she talked about it the faster her heartbeat.

'Wait... what?!' I thought panicked. 'I can hear her heartbeat?!' (bloodsucker! bloodsucker! :D we know what's going to happen, but he doesn't!)

'Are you even listening?' She asked angry and she came closer to me, a little closer and our noses were touching each other. But she was close enough for me to see a vein underneath the skin in her neck. I saw it beating, I was totally fixated, I was listening to the beat of her heart. It was all I could hear, I could almost taste her blood.

'Takuto? W..why are you looking at me like that?' She asked, she looked a little scared. She even took a few steps away from me.

I twirled with my fingers, drawing unknown signs in the air only I could see. They were surrounding her, like a green fog. They were intruding her brown eyes, she looked dizzy. And then she was gone, not really gone but not allert of what was happening. I was hypnotizing her!

'Come here!' I almost ordered. She obeyed and came closer. I wrapped my arms around her waist so she couldn't escape, I was almost bitting her but I saw myself in the mirror. And that was enough to make me come back to my senses. I let go of Okatsu who came back to reality.

'Wha..what happened?' She asked. 'My head!' She took her head between her hands, rubbing her temples.

'Are you allright?' I asked.

'Yeah I guess. Just a headache.' She said.

'Did she forget what happened?' I thought.

**- That evening -**

'Hey Kirino!' I said. 'How are you?'

'I'm fine.' Kirino said grinning. 'I'm still alive.'

'Thank god.' I said smiling. 'I brought you something.'

'Please say you brought something to save me from my boredom!' Kirino said smiling. 'Seriously, if the spiderpoison wouldn't have killed me I would've died of boredom.'

'I brought you some videogames.' I said. 'Vampire Hunter, Vampire Slayer 1,2 and 3 and the best of all Vampire's greed, the bloodline of Dracula!'

'No way! There not on sale yet!' Kirino said with widened eyes.

'Well take a look yourself.' I said and handed him the videogame.

'No way! NO WAY!' Kirino yelled.

'You know for someone who wants nothing more but to be a vampire, plays weird enough lots of vampire slaying games.' I said.

'If I can't become one I'll just have to slay them.' Kirino said shrugging. 'Wanna play?'

'I brought your controler.' I said and showed it to him.

'Arigatou Shindou.' Kirino said smiling. 'Where would I be without a best friend like you.' He said, more to himself than to me.

'You would've died.' I thought.

* * *

**Me: End of the third part. please review!**


End file.
